1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnet system for an electromagnetic relay.
2. The Prior Art
Magnetic relays having a core arranged in a coil body and an angular yoke whose first flank is connected to the core and whose second flank extends in parallel to the axis of the core have long been known and are used in numerous relay constructions. The end edge of the yoke flank generally serves as bearing edge for the armature which forms the operative air gap with the free core pole. A disadvantage of known constructions of this kind however, is that the relatively long free flank of the angular yoke and the coil are secured to one another merely at the end of the coil core. For production reasons, such securement is generally merely a press fit which easily loosens under lateral strain. Strain of this type can occur during production, during assembly, and during operation. In addition, during production a danger exists that the coil core will be pressed obliquely into the corresponding opening of the yoke.
An oblique impression or the subsequent loosening of the coil core not only impairs the mechanical stability of the magnet system, but in fact undesirable deformations of this type also impair the magnetic circuit. Thus not only is the magnetic junction between the core and yoke damaged, but the operative air gap is altered when the magnet core and the yoke flank serving as armature bearing do not assume the given positions in relation to one another. The outcome is a drastic fluctation in energization values, which reduces the quality of the relay.